Les Petites Disputes
by Dilouille
Summary: Dur dur de vivre avec la personne qu'on aime HG/DM Série de OS
1. Oups

Petites disputes

Oups :

Draco Malefoy, 23 ans, venait de rentrer chez lui après une dure journée de travail au ministère. Un appartement très bien aménagé qu'il partageait depuis 3 ans avec sa petite amie, Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs dans le salon regardant une série Cold Case sur le grand écran accroché sur le mur. Draco avait cédé à la demande de sa dulcinée qui voulait absolument cette chose moldu.

Il lança son sac par terre qui tomba et se chavira. Il ne s'en soucia pas et il s'assit à côté de l'ex Gryffondor qui était à fond dons sa série cherchant le coupable en même temps que les acteurs.

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou mais elle le repoussa, pour ne pas être dérangé dans sa concentration. Il grogna

Draco : Hermione, j'ai eu une dure journée, tu pourrais au moins me donner un baiser

Hermione : sshhhhht

Il soupira et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa campagne qui était toujours à fond dans l'enquête que menait une blonde.

Lors de la publicité, elle relâcha enfin l'attention qu'elle avait sur sa télévision. Elle regarda Draco puis son sac par terre avec tous ces dossiers et feuilles étalés sur le sol.

Hermione : Draco ! Tu pourrais faire attention à tes affaires

Elle se leva, puis commença à ramasser ses affaires pour les remettre dans son sac. Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle sortit du sac de son amant une petite culotte noire à dentelle. Elle avait les yeux exorbités.

Hermione : COMMENT AS-TU PU ?!

Draco la regarda sans comprendre.

Draco : de quoi tu parles ?

Hermione : je te faisais confiance…

Draco : mais explique moi de quoi tu parles !

Hermione : de ça !

Elle lui montra la culotte qu'elle avait dans les mains

Draco : mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ça ?

Hermione : c'est bien ce que je te demande sale serpent

Draco : mais attends ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça faisait dans mon sac

Hermione : et tu penses que je vais te croire

Draco : tu es censé le faire Hermione, ça fait tout de même 3 ans qu'on est ensemble !

Hermione : je te déteste ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Draco Malefoy

Puis elle partit dans leur chambre sans que Draco ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit. Elle claqua la porte si fort que le bruit résonna dans tout l'appartement faisant trembler quelques tasses qui se trouvait sur la table à manger. Elle jeta un tas de sort pour que Draco ne puisse entrer. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était rapidement lever pour essayer de la rejoindre…sans succès, Hermione meilleur que lui dans ce genre de sort que lui trouvait sans intérêt … maintenant il comprenait leur utilité. Il frappa à la porte

Draco : Hermione ! Ma puce, ouvre cette porte, qu'on parle

Hermione : je veux plus te voir

Draco : chérie, tu sais très bien que je serai incapable de te tromper

Hermione : va-t-en !

Au bout d'un quart de supplication, il abandonna et retourna dans le salon et regarda la série, le deuxième épisode commençait.

Le beau blond ne cessait de se demander comment ce sous vêtement avait pu atterrir dans son sac. Il n'avait jamais trompé Hermione, ça lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit… il l'aimait beaucoup trop.

Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle du tout.

C'est au bout de 30 minutes plus tard qu'il entendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir. Il vit arriver Hermione, les yeux rouges dans sa nuisette préférée. La verte et argent qui lui rappelaient tant les couleurs de son ancienne maison Serpentard.

Elle s'approcha de lui silencieuse et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle avait la tête baissée, les joues rouges. Draco la regardait sans rien dire. Elle l'enlaça alors tendrement en nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Hermione : je te fais confiance Draco… désolé

Draco : c'est pas grave ma chérie, mais je me demande franchement comment ça s'est retrouvé dans mon sac.

Hermione : on s'en fiche ! Le plus important c'est que je t'aime

Elle l'amena dans leur chambre et ils firent l'amour toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Draco s'était rendu à son travail avec de grosses cernes. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et posa sa tête sur sa table, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, c'était malin ça. Il regardait fixement le sofa qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Il avait oublié quelque chose… à propos de ce sofa

MAIS OUI ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ! 3 semaines auparavant Hermione et lui avait fait des choses pas très très jolie dessus et c'est là que TOUT lui revint en mémoire.

Pendant leurs ébats, sa secrétaire était venue frapper à sa porte pour l'informer que des clients importants voulaient lui parler. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et Hermione transplana quand il alla ouvrir la porte.

Et c'est à la fin de leur entrevue qu'il avait trouvé la culotte que son adorable petite amie avait oublié, et il l'avait mis dans son sac pour le lui rendre. Seulement il avait oublié…

Il avait dit adorable petite amie ? Alors là NON

Elle le savait… hier, c'était pour ça, ce changement de comportement, la tenue qu'il préférait, les petites gâteries au lit, elle s'en était rappelé !

Elle lui avait crié dessus pour rien et lorsqu'elle s'en était souvenue, elle n'avait même pas eu le cran de lui dire trop honteuse de lui avoir fait une crise alors qu'il était innocent.

Ca allait se payer !

Et ainsi qu'il sortit en trombe de son bureau manquant de tomber plusieurs fois devant sa secrétaire qui le regardait inquiète.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger passa un seul quart d'heure lorsque Draco était rentré…


	2. Balade chez les moldu

Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire merci pour vos reviews

Et pour la question de BlossyNessyZabini : ben Hermione n'y pas vraiment fait attention, trop choquée de voir une culotte dans le sac de son petit ami, puis elle ne l'avait plus vu pendant longtemps, donc ça a dû sortir de sa mémoire. C'est pourquoi, quand elle était dans sa chambre et qu'elle s'était calmé, qu'elle l'avait reconnu voilà x)

Sortie dans le monde des moldus :

Aujourd'hui, en ce beau jour de samedi, ni Hermione, ni Draco ne travaillait.

Hermione avait donc pensé qu'une petite ballade en amoureux dans le monde des moldus serait une bonne idée. Evidemment Draco refusa catégoriquement.

Hermione : Draco ! On y va

Draco : non mais franchement tu me vois moi, le beau et séduisant Draco Malefoy là bas ?

Hermione : ben oui et même très

Draco : n'insiste pas, c'est NON

Hermione fit une mine boudeuse et réfléchissait à la manière de faire céder ce narcissique assis dans son canapé à lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

TILT ! Son ampoule venait de s'allumer dans sa tête.

Hermione : tu ne veux pas être avec moi c'est ça hein

Draco : mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hermione : on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble

Draco : moi je trouve que si

Hermione fit mine de ne pas entendre les répliques de l'ancien Serpentard et continua son monologue

Hermione : je m'en étais rendue compte mais je ne voulais pas trop y penser …

Draco : quoi ?

Hermione : tu as raison, notre couple agonise

Draco : mais non ! Ca va pas !

Hermione : peut être que je devrais y aller seule, comme ça je ferais des rencontres et …

Draco : alors la NON ! Hors de question que tu ailles y seule, je t'accompagne

Il partit chercher sa veste dans la chambre, tandis qu'Hermione affichait un sourire vainqueur. Elle avait usé de la tactique du couple qui tombe dans la routine et qu'il faut s'éloigner voire faire de belles rencontres… Draco était tombé dans le panneau et elle était plutôt fière d'elle.

Ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle déserte pour ne pas se faire voir. Et c'est une Hermione rayonnante qui prit la main de Draco et commença à marcher dans vers le centre commercial le plus proche entrainant derrière elle le beau blond, qui regardait partout pour voir si aucune homme observait sa belle.

Arrivée à l'intérieur du mall, Hermione emmena Draco dans plusieurs magasins.

Magasin de vêtements :

Hermione : et ça, c'est jolie ?

Draco : ouais

5 minutes plus tard

Hermione : et le bleu ?

Draco : ouais

5 minutes plus tard

Hermione : la jupe elle te plait

Draco : ouais ouais

30 minutes plus tard, Hermione sort habillée d'une petite robe blanche

Hermione : je sais pas trop pour celle là

Draco : ouais

Hermione : Draco ! On dirait que ça ne t'intéresse pas !

Draco : non c'est pas ça ma puce, mais c'est juste que tout te va si bien

Hermione fut touché par la réplique du blond qu'elle alla l'embrasser avant de retourner dans a cabine remettre sa tenue d'origine. Si Draco lui disait que tout allait bien, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer la pile de linges qui trainait dans sa cabine. Elle les achèterait tous.

La ruse de Draco avait parfaitement fonctionné, et c'est quand elle lui annonça, qu'elle prendrait le tout sans avoir à les essayer, qu'il sourit triomphant. Il paya assurément tous les achats de sa petite amie en parfait gentleman.

C'est à 12h30 qu'Hermione décida d'emmener Draco manger dans un fast-food, MacDonald. Une grande première pour Mr Draco Lucius Malefoy. Hermione installa son petit ami à une table pour deux. Il regarda la table dégouté, c'était si … sale ! Il s'assit quand même essuyant la table et sa chaise avec un mouchoir sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione par son attitude. Elle se rendit au comptoir et commanda 2 menus Big Mac. Elle rejoignit Draco avec le plat dans ses mains et les présenta à celui-ci.

Draco : ça a l'air écœurant

Hermione : mange et tais toi

Elle mangea son Big Mac et ses frites. Draco lui dévisageait toujours ce morceau de pain avec de la viande et d'autres choses non identifiés à l'intérieur. Il prenait le hamburger, le retournait, l'ouvrait.

Hermione : bon si tu veux pas le manger, tu as tes frites

Draco : elles sont très grasses ! C'est mauvais pour mon teint !

Hermione : tu es vraiment … raaah tu m'énerves !

Hermione finit de manger tandis que Draco n'avait touché à rien, peur de souiller son sublime corps avec des cochonneries pareilles.

C'est vers 15h, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie au plus grand bonheur de Draco qui avait hâte de rentrer et s'allonger dans son lit, fatigué de porter tous les sacs d'achats d'Hermione.

Sa délivrance n''était plus qu'à 10 mètres quand…

Hermione : oh attends ! On entrant, je voulais voir ce magasin là, viens !

Et c'est un Draco désespéré qui suivit la brune, dans le magasin de décoration et de couverts.

Il la regarda qui s'intéresseait à des assiettes qu'il trouvait horrible dû à leur couleur rouge

Hermione : elles sont superbes, on les prend

A cet instant Draco, décida que pour aujourd'hui il s'était assez laissé faire par l'ex Gryffondor

Draco : non on ne les prend pas

Hermione : pardon ?

Draco : elles sont si moches que je n'aurais même pas envie de manger ce qu'il aura à l'intérieur

Il en prit d'autres cette fois-ci de couleur verte.

Draco : par contre, je ne dis pas non pour celle là

Hermione : j'espère que tu ne parles des horreurs que tu tiens

Draco : parfaitement ma chère

Hermione : les rouges sont bien plus jolies

Draco : tu n'as aucun goût !

Hermione : seulement en matière d'homme !

Draco : hein ? Que … ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?!

Hermione : ce que tu penses

Draco : sache que ce que je pense ne me plait pas du tout

Hermione : à moi ce sont tes assiettes vertes qui ne me plaisent pas du tout

Draco : elles son très bien et … Eh ! Ne changes pas de sujet

Trop occupés à se disputer, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que qu'ils attiraient l'attention de tous les clients. La vendeuse les regardait amusé, encore un couple qui sa chamaille pour l'achat de petites broutilles.

Hermione : je te dis qu'on prend les rouges !

Draco : tu crois que j'aurais envie de manger dedans ?! Ca me couperait l'appétit

Hermione : tant mieux ! Un régime ne te fera pas de mal

Draco : que … QUOI ?! Comment oses-tu, mon corps est parfait, sans aucun défaut, digne d'un dieu de l'Olympe, je suis un Apollon,

Hermione : ben je trouve pas

Draco : ah ouais ? Et qui est-ce qui me crie d'aller plus vite ?

Hermione : la simulation tu connais ?

Draco : menteuse !

Hermione : ah parce que si tu crois que de m'envoyer en l'air dans tes draps VERTS me fait plaisir, tu trompes

Draco : tu … tu …

Hermione : je hais ces draps, j'arrive pas à mon prendre pied !

Draco : tu mens ! Impensable que tu n'aimes pas !

Hermione : tu veux parier ?

Draco ne répondit pas choqué. Hermione n'aimait pas le faire avec lui dans leur lit à cause de la couleur de leur drap ? Non non non ça ne se pouvait pas, elle était obligé d'aimer, après tout c'était Draco Malefoy.

Vendeuse : pourquoi n'achetez-vous pas les deux couleurs ?

Elle avait décidé d'intervenir avant que la dispute ne devienne un drame. Ils la regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ?

Draco paya les assiettes et sortit rapidement de la boutique. Hermione le suivit mais il était déjà loin. Elle avait remarqué avec surprise, qu'il ne s'était pas dirigé vers la sortie.

Après 10 minutes de recherche, elle le vit venir à sa rencontre avec un nouveau paquet dans les mains

Hermione : où tu étais ?

Draco : j'ai acheté de nouveaux draps…

Et c'est ainsi que le lit du couple Granger-Malefoy changea de draps, maintenant de couleur blanc…


	3. Grande Nouvelle

Grande Nouvelle :

' I wanna make love right now na na na'

Allo ?

Hermione venait de répondre à son téléphone portable interrompant le coupage du poulet rôti qu'elle allait mettre au four. Elle préparait un dîner spécial pour un évènement spécial.

Un homme parlait au bout du fil.

Homme : bonjour, vous êtes bien Hermione Granger ?

Hermione : euh oui … vous êtes ?

Homme : la police Mademoiselle, je vous appelle pour vous dire que Mr Draco Malefoy est ici au poste avec nous

Hermione : Draco ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Homme : il a provoqué une bagarre dans un bar, nous avons du l'embarquer, il est encore comment dire très en colère

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle entendit les cris mécontents de son stupide petit ami à travers le combiné.

Homme : il nous a demandé de vous contacter, est-ce que vous pourriez venir au poste ?

Hermione : bien sûr, dites moi juste ou c'est et j'arrive

Le policier donna l'adresse et Hermione transplana dans une ruelle vide de Londres. Eh oui Draco s'était fait arrêté par des moldus. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Draco s'était bagarré, déjà qu'il se trouve dans le monde moldu l'étonnait lui qui détestait mettre ses pieds de sang pur là bas… alors en plus toucher un moldu voire se battre avec relevait du miracle.

Elle arriva devant l'office et entra. Des tas de policiers s'agitaient dedans, certains tenaient fermement des délinquants, d'autres aux téléphones etc… Elle s'avança vers la réception où un jeune homme tapait sur son ordinateur, son badge indiquait son nom : Officier Crevette Loux

Hermione : bonjour Mr Crevette

Elle se retint d'exploser de rire à la vue de son prénom, qui de nos jours s'appelait comme ça ? Elle imagina toutes les souffrances qu'il avait du endurer rien qu'en portant ce prénom là. Ses parents devraient avoir honte !

Mr Crevette : bien le bonjour demoiselle, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Hermione : je suis ici pour Mr Malefoy

Mr Crevette : oh ce jeune homme blond déchainé ?

Hermione : ça doit être lui…

Mr Crevette : il a été pris en charge par le capitaine Owards, nous avons du employer les grands moyens avec lui … il fait partit de votre famille ?

Hermione : c'est mon petit ami

Mr Crevette : oh je vois. Il est au fond du couloir dans le dernier bureau

Hermione : merci beaucoup

Elle se dirigea vers la porte indiquée, plus elle s'approchait plus elle entendit les cris de Draco. Honteuse d'un tel copain, elle frappa timidement à la porte.

Owards : entrez

Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit Draco assis sur une chaise et menotté à celle-ci. Elle poussa un petit rire, quelle situation ironique pour ce cher Malefoy. Dans le monde des moldu, dans un commissariat, et menotté… le pauvre. Son beau visage était défiguré par la colère et un œil au beurre noir en plus de sa lèvre inférieur ouverte.

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle.

Hermione : euh bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger

Draco : ENFIN te voilà toi !

Owards : bonjour Mlle Granger, je suis le capitaine Owards, asseyez vous je vous pris

Elle s'installa dans une chaise en face du capitaine assis dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau. Draco les regardait les yeux noirs

Draco : dis lui de m'enlever ces trucs !!

Il montra de ses yeux les menottes.

Owards : nous ne pouvons pas Mr Malefoy, ce serait trop risqué

Draco : VOUS SAVEZ A QUI VOUS PARLE ?! ESPECE DE SALE FLIC !

Hermione : Draco … chéri , calme toi s'il te plait

Draco : en plus tout ça c'est de TA faute

Hermione : MA faute ??!

Draco : si tu ne m'avais pas trompé on ne serait pas là !

Hermione : QUOII ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

Draco : NON CA VA PAS ! Je t'ai vu avec cet …cet homme !

Hermione : mais de qui tu parles ?

Draco : grand, brun, yeux noirs … Alexis Sunders

Hermione : Alexis ? Tu crois que je te trompe ? Et avec Alexis ?

Draco : EXACTEMENT

Le policier toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Owards : d'ailleurs, Alexis Sunders est en ce moment même à l'hôpital

Hermione : a l'hôpital ?! Oh mon dieu, il va bien ?

Draco déjà très en colère, se mit à grogner quand il entendit Hermione s'inquiétait pour ce minable.

Draco : je lui ai refait le portrait à cet imbécile ! Tu ne le reconnaîtrais même plus ton cheeer Alexis

Hermione : tu es complètement fou !

Owards : il se trouve, Mlle Granger, qu'après votre rencontre avec Mr Sunders, Mr Malefoy l'a suivi. Ils sont entrés dans un bar et une violente dispute a éclaté entre ces deux là pour finir en bagarre

Hermione : t'es fier de toi Draco ?

Draco : honnêtement ouais !

Hermione : raaaaah ce que tu peux être stupide, borné, narcissique et jaloux !

Draco : et toi tu es agaçante, manipulatrice et volage !

Hermione : je ne suis pas volage c'est clair

Draco : tu peux faire ce que tu veux, j'en rien à foutre de toute façon !

Hermione se figea

Hermione : et c'est pour ça que tu t'es battu ?!

Draco : je me devais de sauver ma dignité !

Hermione : tu es un idiot …

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes menaçant de couler.

Comment Draco avait-il pu penser un seul instant qu'elle ait pu le tromper ? Il n'avait pas confiance en elle ? Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'il a ressenti quand elle l'a accusé lui d'infidélité. Mais il venait tout juste de dire qu'il s'en fichait si elle avait un amant et ça la blessait terriblement… surtout que maintenant … Elle se leva et commença à partir.

Draco : EH ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

Hermione : moi ? Juste voir mon amant, il a plus besoin de moi que toi on dirait

Draco : QUOI ?! JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN SEUL PAS HERMIONE JANE GRANGER !!

Hermione : je croyais que tu t'en fichais

Draco : que … tu vas pas me laisser ici tout de même ?

Hermione : ah ? Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle reprit sa marche vers la porte.

Draco : tu ..tu … RESTE LA ! VOUS LA !

Il lança un regard de tueur au policier

Draco : DETACHEZ MOI !! LIBEREZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Il gigotait comme un fou sur sa chaise pour se libérer. Hors de question que la fille qu'il aime aille rejoindre un autre !

Draco : MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI

Owards : Mlle vous ne pouvez pas le calmer ?

Hermione : je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation Mr

Owards : s'il vous plait, il faut juste qu'il signe quelques papiers puisqu'il dit qu'il peut payer la quotient lui-même, et je ne voudrait pas qu'il recommence et vous non plus n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione : euh bah oui

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main.

Hermione : Draco mon chéri

Draco : hmrpf !

Hermione : arrête de faire la tête ! On dirait un enfant de 10 ans

Draco : hmrpf !

Hermione : je ne pensais pas te l'annoncer comme ça et surtout … ici mais on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix…

Il leva son sourcil interrogateur. Il voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse. Qu'allait-elle lui annonçait ? Qu'elle le quittait après 3 ans de relation ? Qu'elle préférait cet Alexis Sunders soi dit en passant beaucoup moins beau que lui ? Il n'en était pas question ! Il ira faire bien plus que tabasser ce sale type comme lui lancer un Avada Kedavra pour lui avoir piqué SA copine, à lui et rien qu'à lui !

Hermione : alors voilà … tu sais cet homme Alexis, c'est en fait mon gynécologue

Draco : gynéco-quoi ?

Hermione : mon médecin si tu préfères

Draco : et pourquoi tu es allé voir un médecin ?

Hermione : eh ben j'avais du retard tu sais pour …

Draco : pour ?

C'est fou comme il n'était pas futé !

Hermione : eh ben … en clair… je suis enceinte Draco

Draco : …

Un ange passa …

Draco : enceinte ?

Il avait posé la question comme si il ne savait pas la signification du mot.

Hermione : oui de toi

Draco : tu es enceinte … de moi

En plus d'être bête, il était long à assimiler l'information.

Hermione : Dracoo réveille toi !

Draco : tu es … tu es … TU ES ENCEINTE ! UN … UN TOUT PETIT BEBE LA DANS TON PETIT VENTRE !

Hermione : oui c'est à peu près ça

Draco : mais… mais c'est MERVEILLEUX !


	4. Lui ou Moi

Tout d'abord avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, je voulais tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir  Merciiiii

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre également

Donc Bonne Lecture et Groos bsx bsx !

Lui ou Moi :

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Je ne suis pas si stupide d'habitude ! Je devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de vouloir lui faire plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais, AU GRAND JAMAIS dû retrouver cette chose. Et dire que j'ai remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver. En plus, elle m'a coûté une fortune. Je maudis cette chose, je la tuerai, me vengerai, la donnerai au chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid pour qu'il en fasse de la bouillie, de la pâtée pour furet et je la jetterai dans la mer ! Quel plan parfait ! Infaillible. Je m'aime.

Voilà ce qui se passait dans la tête d'un blond en proie d'intense réflexion suite à une énorme bourde qu'il a commis.

Après avoir été libéré du poste de police sans difficulté grâce à son argent. Il avait décidé d'être aux petits soins de sa petite amie enceinte. Il cédait à tous ces caprices, même les plus humiliants ; comme aller chercher un test de grossesse dans une pharmacie car Mlle Granger voulait 'être sûre' du résultat. C'était bien sûr bidon, elle voulait juste le ridiculiser un peu. Car dans la pharmacie tout le monde rigolait quand ils voyaient le grand Draco Malefoy chercher un test de grossesse à la place de sa campagne et en plus il hésité et ne savait pas lequel prendre. Il prenait une boîte, lisait la notice la reposait et en prenait une autre, il n'y connaissait rien du tout ! C'est comme ça qu'il acheta une boite de toutes les marques sous les gros yeux du pharmacien, il avait du en prendre au moins 15. Hermione explosa de rire quand elle l'avait vu rentrer avec un sac plastique rempli à ras bord de tests de grossesse.

Il avait également dû l'accompagner faire les courses, quel torture ! Elle en avait acheté pour tout un régiment et devinait qui avait du porter tous les paquets ?

Mais il aurait dû refuser cette demande là ! Mais non il a fallu qu'il cède à ses magnifiques yeux noisette et son petit ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Il était tellement faible face elle, indigne d'un Malefoy ! C'est décidé, il n'allait plus se laissait faire ! C'était un homme, un vrai oui ou non ?!

Vous vous demandez sûrement quelle a été l'erreur de ce cher Draco ? Eh ben c'est simple, elle a été de retrouver l'horrible chat d'Hermione qu'elle avait donné à quelqu'un après ses études. Elle lui avait dit que sa boule de poils lui manquait et donc en petit ami aimant, il l'avait cherché comme un fou. Et quand il l'eut enfin trouvé, cette sale mégère qui l'avait recueilli ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Même son pouvoir de séduction n'avait pas fonctionné sur cette vieille qui était de toute évidence myope, pff comme ci une fille pouvait résister à son charme ? On disait donc que cette folle était dure en affaire et il avait dû verser une belle somme pour acheter ce qu'il pourrait qualifier de la chose.

Voilà qu'il rentrait chez lui, fier comme un coq tenant dans une cage le chat de sa chérie. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, elle courra vers lui… enfin plutôt vers le chat. Car c'est à peine si elle remercia Draco. Elle avait immédiatement sorti Pattenrond de sa cage pour l'enlacer, elle alla même jusqu'à reprocher à Draco d'avoir osé le mettre dans une cage si étroite.

Draco se rendit vite compte que c'était une erreur que d'avoir racheté cette chose. Elle mettait des poils partout, griffait ses chaussettes, mordait ses chaussures, détruisait tous les objets qui appartenaient à Draco mais ne touchait en rien à ceux de la jolie brune. Elle s'en séparait rarement, il avait même droit à aller sur ses genoux ou à côté d'elle sur le divan, place réservé normalement eu Malefoy. Et lorsque que Draco voulait s'asseoir avec se petite amie, et donc poussait sa boule de poils hideuse plus loin, la chose grognait et sortait ses griffes tandis qu'Hermione rouspétait du fait que Draco soit méchant avec lui. Non mais elle préférait la compagnie d'un vulgaire chat à la compagnie du beau et charismatique Draco Malefoy ?

Cela faisait 3 semaines que ce chat se prenait pour les maître des lieux et qu'Hermione prenait son parti contre Draco. Il lui pourrissait la vie. Cette fois, cette chose avait osé uriner sur des papiers importants provoquant la rage du beau blond. Ils étaient au travail de Draco, Hermione n'ayant pas pu se détacher de son chat l'avait emmené. Dans la pièce se trouvait Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley ainsi que son frère Ron et d'autres collègues de travail de Draco

Draco : HERMIONE ! Regarde ce que ton chat a fait !!!!

Hermione : il ne l'a pas fait exprès, et puis si tu ne laissais pas trainer tes affaires partout, ça ne serait pas arriver

Draco : Non non non non, Draco mon beau respire

Il inspira et expira lentement pour se calmer. C'était le moment de lui lancer l'ultimatum qui allait changer sa vie

Draco : Hermione, c'est lui ou moi

Hermione : hein ?

Draco : ta chose qui te sert de chat ou la beauté qui te sert de petit ami

Hermione : hein ?

Draco : TON CHAT OU MOI !

Hermione ayant compris la requête de son soi disant magnifique petit ami. Regarda son chat puis Draco, son chat puis Draco, son chat puis Draco, son chat puis Draco…

Draco : tu… tu as hésité !

Il se tourna vers les occupants de la pièce

Draco : ELLE A HESITE !

Ginny : tu as hésité ?!

Ron : je t'avais prévenu Draco que ce chat était le mal incarné !

Hermione : je n'ai pas hésité ! J'ai réfléchi !

Draco : je ne vois aucune différence !

Hermione : mais Dracooooo, tu ne veux tout de même me séparer de mon adorable chat ?

Adorable ? Ce chat était tout sauf adorable, il mériterait la peine capitale ! Hermione le regarda avec ses yeux de biches. Il se calma et…

Draco : euh ben…

Ron :NON ne cède pas à l'ennemi camarade !

Draco : OUI ! Je suis un homme et un homme ne revient jamais sur sa parole, soit moi ou soit ça

Il pointa du doigt le chat dans les bras d'Hermione.

Le lendemain Draco se réveilla de très très bonne humeur même s'il avait du passer la nuit sur le diva ; ce n'était qu'un tout petit détail. Hermione lui faisait la tête pour lui avoir enlevé son Pattenrond. Même c'est pas si grave, ça lui passera. Il avait montré à cette boule de poils que c'était lui le chef de la maison et qu'Hermione le préférait lui largement. Comme il était fier !

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un cadeau d'adieu du chat : ses excréments dans ses chaussures préférées qui lui avait offert sa mère.

Même plus là, il arrivait encore à lui pourrir la vie…


	5. Beaux Parents

Et voici donc un nouveau chapitre de 'Les Petites Disputes'

Et merci pour reviews, je pense que je vous remercierai à chaque nouveau chapitre x)

En tout cas continuaient comme ça, elles me font très plaisir ^^

Beaux Parents : 

Draco : MALEFOY

Carl : GRANGER

Draco : MALEFOY

Carl : GRANGER

Draco : MALEFOY

Carl : GRANGER

Hermione les regardait honteuse de connaitre ses deux messieurs. Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes qu'ils se disputaient… Enfin depuis le début de la soirée plutôt, mais depuis 15 minutes ils se disputaient sur le même sujet. Elle préféra baisser la tête, les ignorant et continuait à manger tranquillement.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pour quel raison ces deux messieurs se crient-ils dessus ?

Retournons dans le temps !

Flash Back :

Hermione était devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison d'enfance où habitaient ses parents. Son compagnon était à côté d'elle, habillé à la moldu, quelle épreuve pour lui et son sang pur !

Hermione : Draco, s'il te plait pas de dispute avec mon père pour une fois

Draco : je contrôle chérie !

Hermione : super allez on y va

Hermione sonna et c'est sa mère souriante qui leur ouvrit.

Mère (Jane) : Hermione mon cœur, vous voilà enfin entrez vous deux !

Draco donna le bouquet qu'il avait dans les mains à sa douce belle mère et suivit Hermione dans le salon. Son horrible beau père l'attendait.

Père (Carl) : ma poussinette, je suis heureux de te voir … et vous aussi … Draco…

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et serra la main de Draco. Ils se lancèrent des éclairs et serrèrent toujours plus fort la main de l'autre. Carl chuchota à l'oreille de Draco.

Carl : comment as-tu osé toucher ma fille ?!

Draco : je vous rassure, elle était totalement consentante

Carl : elle est trop bien pour toi !

Draco : elle est assez grande pour le décider elle-même

Draco rejoignit Hermione en la prenant par la taille et l'embrassant dans le cou sous les yeux effarés de son beau père.

Jane : installez-vous mes chéris

Draco voulut s'assoir à côté d'Hermione mais le père de celle-ci le devança et s'installa à côté de sa fille chérie. Draco fâché s'assit en face d'eux dans un fauteuil.

Jane : alors mes enfants, depuis combien de temps ?

Hermione : 5 mois et 2 semaines

Elle avait dis ça en caressant son ventre arrondi et Draco regardait celui-ci tendrement.

Carl : j'espère que ce Mr te traite bien ?

Draco : naturellement ! Et puis ce serait à moi qu'il faudrait poser la question

Hermione baissa la tête rouge de honte. Elle en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Draco depuis le début de sa grossesse

Jane : bon et si nous passions à table

Draco se leva rapidement pour aider Hermione à en faire de même, ce qui déplut au père de celle-ci qui aurait voulu le faire lui-même.

Et oui, il se trouvait que Mr Carl George Granger (nom complètement inventé) détestait plus que tout Draco Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme qui avait tout pour lui. Séduisant, riche, intelligent, de bonne réputation et par-dessus tout, il avait SA fille. Sa petite chérie qui ne voyait que ce beau blond désormais et oubliait son pauvre père au profit de son compagnon. Ce jeune homme parfait lui avait volé sa fille adorée qui voulait à ces 4 ans se mariait avec son papa. Et c'est pur cela, qu'il ne pouvait supporter le jeune Malefoy. Il en était jaloux

Evidemment, ce sentiment était partageait. Draco n'aimait pas du tout le père d'Hermione. Il voulait être le SEUL homme dans la vie d'Hermione, le seul qui compte vraiment à ses yeux, mais non il fallait que ce vieux crouton soit là. En plus, ce vieillard était toujours désagréable avec lui !

Jane : j'ai fait des enchiladas, j'espère que vous aimez ça Draco ? Hermione en raffole.

Heureusement que belle maman était là. Elle était très gentille et douce avec lui. Son charme irrésistible devait être pour quelque chose.

Oui, Jane Samantha Granger (mon imagination une fois de plus) adorait son gendre. Elle le trouvait tellement beau et charismatique. Elle était tellement fière que sa fille ait pêché un aussi poisson, qu'elle s'en vantait souvent devant les dames du quartier. De plus, il semblait vraiment attaché à sa petite Hermione alors tout était parfait pour elle, surtout que ce magnifique Mr avait un bon travail et était de famille aisée puisque lors de la mort de ses deux parents, il avait hérité d'une fortune colossale.

Draco : si Hermione aime, j'aimerai sûrement aussi

Jane : voilà un jeune homme amoureux ! Quelle chance a Hermione de vous avoir

En entendit un grognement et tous se retournèrent vers le chef de la famille Granger.

Hermione : ça va papa ?

Carl : oui oui ma chérie, juste une sale bestiole qui m'énèrve

Draco fronça des sourcils quand il comprit l'allusion, c'est-à-dire (pour ceux qui ne l'auront pas compris, on sait jamais) que c'était lui la sale bestiole. Ils se servirent chacun et commencèrent à manger.

Jane : alors vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Hermione : non mais on devrait le savoir à notre prochaine consultation

Carl : espérons que ce soit une fille comme ma petite Hermione

Draco : ah non ! Un garçon

Hermione : on s'en fiche !

Hermione ne voulait pas de disputes ce soir.

Carl : un autre Granger dans la famille, vous l'appellerez Granger n'est-ce pas ?

Draco : l'enfant doit avoir le nom du père, en l'occurrence moi, donc Malefoy

Carl : vous ne connaissez pas les nouvelles réformes Mr Malefoy, mon petit fils peut prendre le nom de sa mère maintenant !

Draco : non le père !

Carl : égalité des sexes ! Je suis féministe ! Son nom sera Granger comme son grand père

Draco : MALEFOY

Carl : GRANGER

Fin Flash Back

Et voilà comment toute l'histoire commença. 'Je contrôle' qu'il disait ? Tu parles !

Carl : GRANGER

Draco : MALEFOY

Carl : Hermione tu as vu avec qui tu es tombé ?! Il ne veut même pas me faire plaisir

Draco : ah parce que vous le méritez peut-être

Carl : non seulement il me vole ma fille mais en plus il veut me voler mon futur petit fils ! Je le hais

Draco : ben tant mieux, parce que c'est réciproque

Carl : tu te crois parfait juste parce que tu es riche et beau ?

Draco : en effet oui !

Carl : regarde Hermione ! C'est un prétentieux !

Hermione : CA SUFFIT ! Non mais on dirait 2 gamins ! Oui papa, Draco est prétentieux, arrogant, , pervers, capricieux et a un caractère de cochon …

Draco : non mais tu t'es vue !

Hermione : mais je l'aime comme il est !

Draco qui était d'abord vexé par tous ces défauts le concernant se radoucit quand il entendit la dernière réplique de sa chérie.

Draco : HA ! Vous avez entendu ça beau papa, ELLE M'AIME ! Et plus que vous j'en suis sûr

Carl : sale …

Jane : et si nous l'appelions Malefoy-Granger cet enfant, comme ça pas de jaloux

Les deux hommes se turent. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ?

Hermione : oh oui c'est parfait !

Draco : mouais, pas mal

Carl : tant qu'il y a Granger, ça me va

Hermione eut un énorme sourire, pour la première fois, son père et son petit ami était d'accord.

Voilà fin de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu

Le prochain sera une des crises de grossesse d'Hermione dont Draco devra faire face

Bsx Bsx et Reviews svp


	6. Framboise à tout prix

Merci Merci Beaucoup pour vos reviews !!

Pour répondre à la question de Hachiko06, eh ben, c'est une fanfic et les chapitres ne se suivent pas vraiment vraiment, c'est-à-dire qu'à chaque chapitre, une nouvelle aventure pour notre couple ^^

Et comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, une crise qu'Hermione fait subir à Draco lors de sa grossesse

Enjoyy !

__________________________________

Framboise à tout prix : 

Draco courait, courait, courait, encore et encore. Il était couvert de sueur et était essoufflé comme un bœuf.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire, où chercher. Il avait cherché PARTOUT, mais tous les magasins étaient fermés… quoi de plus normal un dimanche à 23h30 ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui bredouille, il risquerait de se faire torturer par sa petite amie aux hormones en ébullition.

Foutu hormones ! Ils lui pourrissaient la vie. En effet, ils étaient le début de tous ces problèmes.

Retournons en arrière : le matin de ce beau dimanche

Flash Back :

Draco avait en compagnie de Blaise et Ginny fait les courses pour rendre service à sa petite amie. Ginny l'aidait, et lui disait ce qui était bonne qualité et ce qu'Hermione aimait.

Il ne pensait pas que faire les courses pouvait être une épreuve si difficile.

Après ce supplice qui dura 2heures, il rentra chez lui et Hermione sauta sur lui pour lui arracher ses biscuits Pépito qu'il tenait à la main.

Draco : oh tout doux mon cœur

Hermione : on voit que ce n'est pas toi qui trimballe un bébé dans ton ventre et qui te bouffe tout ce que t'avale.

C'est fou ce qu'elle s'énervait vite en ce moment. 'Les hormones' ne cessait de lui répéter Ginny. Déjà qu'en temps normal, Hermione était irritante alors enceinte elle devenait carrément étouffante.

' C'est le prix à payer pour avoir mon petit bébé avec Hermione, courage, plus que 2 mois à tenir ' se disait Draco

Draco : tu as raison, mange ! Il faut que mon fils soit beau et fort à la naissance comme moi

Draco était tellement fier ! Hermione allait non seulement mettre au monde SON enfant, mais aussi SON fils. Un petit gaillard dans deux mois sera dans ses bras.

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui dévorait ses biscuits qu'elle trempait dans du nutella.

Draco : tu imagines ? Un garçon, il sera séduisant, intelligent, riche …

Hermione : oui oui c'est bien Draco, laisse-moi manger maintenant !

Draco partit boudeur dans sa chambre. Il dormit.

Hermione : DRAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Le bébé arrivait déjà ? Il couru hors de sa chambre à moitié habillé.

Draco : quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ze passe ?

Il trouva une Hermione en pleurs.

Hermione : je veux de la glace !

Draco : mais … mais j'en achetais

Hermione : mais c'est à la fraise !

Draco : Ginny m'a affirmé que c'était ton parfum préféré

Hermione : ça l'est !

Draco : alors où est le problème ?

Hermione : j'en veux à la framboise

Draco : mais c'est pareil que la fraise

Hermione : NON, je veux de la glace à la framboise ! RIEN D'AUTRE ! DE LA FRAMBOISE !

Draco : oui oui oui ma chérie calme toi !

Hermione : VA M'EN CHERCHER

Draco : tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 23h !

Elle éclata en sanglots

Hermione : je veux … framboise … snif, s'il te plait

Draco : mais rien n'est ouvert à cette heure-ci, mange celle que j'ai acheté, la fraise c'est bon et tu manges du chocolat avec…

Hermione : JE T'AI DIT QUE MAINTENANT C'EST DE LA FRAMBOISE DONT JE VOULAIS ET PAS DE LA FRAISE, NI DU CHOCOLAT, RIEN D'AUTRES A PART DE LA FRAMBOISE

Draco : tu ne peux pas attendre demain ?

Hermione : NON, RAMENE EN ! ET MAINTENAANT SINON JE RETOURNE CHEZ MES PARENTS !

Draco : non non ma chérie, je vais en chercher, ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Hermione : VIIIITE

Il sortit en trombe prenant au passage sa chemise sur le porte manteau.

Fin Flash Back :

Et maintenant il cherchait désespérément de la glace à la framboise sous peine d'être plaquer par la mère de son futur bébé.

Tout était fermé et il avait l'air malin habillé d'un bas de pyjama et d'une chemise de travail.

Que faire ? Il paniquait.

Hermione serait furieuse s'il ne ramenait rien.

Il avait cherché dans le monde sorcier et il était même allé dans le monde moldu, et les rares magasins ouverts ne vendait que de la glace vanille ou pistache, et dieu sait qu'Hermione détestait ces parfums de plus elle voulait absolument sa framboise

Draco : mais quelle différence entre fraise et framboise ? JE HAIS LES HORMONES, DISPARAISSEZ ET RENDEZ-MOI MON HERMIONE !

Il passait pour un fou, habillé bizarrement et parlant tout seul, les rares passants le dévisageaient. Soudain Draco eut une illumination. Mais oui pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il transplana devant une porte d'une jolie maison et sonna plusieurs fois, frappant la porte en même temps, pour bien réveiller les occupants de la maison et les voisins par la même occasion.

Draco : BLAISE !

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte les yeux tout petits

Blaise : Par Merlin ! Draco qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici et habillé comme ça ?

Draco : écoute-moi bien Blaise, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! TU M'ENTENDS DE VIE OU DE MORT !

Blaise : quoi ? Un blessé ? Un mort ? Hermione accouche ?

Draco : non, PIRE, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes la glace à la framboise que tu as acheté tout à l'heure

Blaise : hein ? Tu viens chez moi à 23h30, tu frappes comme un fou à ma porte, tu me réveilles et TOUT CA pour de la glace ? C'est ça ta question de vie ou de mort ?!

Draco : pas n'importe quelle glace ! A la framboise !!

Blaise : mais …

Draco colla sa tête à celle de son ami, il avait les yeux rouges et de grosses cernes

Draco : tu n'as JAMAIS vu Hermione en furie ok et je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais jamais o grand jamais voir ce spectacle ! Alors maintenant pense à moi ton meilleur ami qui doit subir ces crises de femme enceinte hystérique ! Alors oui, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Maintenant tu vas aller me chercher cette fichue glace !

Blaise : tout de suite chef !

Blaise courra manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises dans sa cuisine. Il imaginait bien Hermione criant sur ce pauvre Draco et il devait l'aider ! Après avoir pris la boîte de glace framboise, il retourna à l'entrée où l'attendait Draco.

Blaise : tiens

Draco : MERCI ! Tu me sauves la vie vieux

Après ça il transplana chez lui.

Draco : JE L'AI !

Il brandit fièrement la boite et Hermione sauta sur lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Hermione : je sais que je suis atrocement énervante ces derniers temps et je suis désolé pour ça. Merci pour tous les efforts que tu fais et je te promets d'en faire moi aussi

Draco : hm c'est bon

Il lui tendit la boite et elle l'ouvrit plus qu'heureuse. Mais après l'avoir ouvert, son sourire se figea, et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses yeux.

Draco : un problème chérie ?

Hermione : il n'y en a pas assez !!!

-------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà fin du chapitre

Laissez une reviews please x)

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre

Biiisous


End file.
